1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools and more particularly to an improved instrument for aiding in properly shoeing a horse or similar shoeable hooved animal.
2. Prior Art
Horseshoeing is considered an art rather than a science, since traditionally, the bottom of a horse's foot is merely eyeballed by the horseshoer in order to determine how flat it is and in what plane, after which the horseshoer makes any corrections by peeling, cutting, filing or otherwise removing part of the bottom of the hoof before mailing the horseshoe in place against the corrected bottom of the hoof. However, errors are frequent and can lead to premature wear of the horseshoe and damage to the horse's leg and foot. The horse's feet and legs can become offset, rotated, deviated, crooked and the like and put unnecessary strain on bone, tendons, ligaments and the like, causing the horse to go lame.
In some instances it is desirable to be able to precisely measure angles between the horse's leg and hoof for special work to which the horse will be later subjected or for remedial purposes. None of this can be done with any degree of precision with commercially available tools.
Applicant in U.S. Ser. No. 168,911, copending herewith, for the first time describes and claims an improved instrument which effectively measures hoof and foot angles. There remains a need, however, for and instrument of even greater precision, accuracy and flexibility which will permit measurement of the symmetry, slope and other physical features of the horse's foot at a glance and with improved reproducibility. Such device should assure rapid and precise alignement of its components and non-slip usage. The device should be simple and easy to use and to make, and should be durable and accurate.